


Oh Joys...

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angry Castiel, Angry Dean, Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Gabriel, Artist Castiel, Baby Sam, Baby Sam Winchester, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Fights, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Growling, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Reunions, Scared Jo, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: A lot happens in this chapter.Dean and Gabriel fight.The family goes grocery shopping.Dean meets some old "family".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I finally know where this story is going just gotta get through a few filler stories to build up to the main event.
> 
> I just wanted to apologize for the hiatus this and my other stories have gone on, I've had some very tough times and been busy too but I'm going to be trying to get stories out again. I'm so thankful for every reader that reads my stories.
> 
> If you have an idea for a filler story, let me know. If you already suggested something and I didn't so it, suggest it again. :)

When Gabriel went inside, he heard Riley crying, he didn't know if Dean was going to wake up so he went to go check on her.

When he got there Dean was awake and taking care of her, she needed changing.

"Glad you woke up for that Dean-o!"

Dean nodded while grunting, "What're you in such a chipper mood for?"

Gabriel grinned, "because I may have just found my mate."

Dean laid Riley back in her crib, "who?"

Gabriel smiled, "Pete."

Dean froze, he turned around, growling, " _what."_

Dean grabbed Gabriel's arm and pulled him out of Riley's room, grabbing the baby monitor.

He pulled him downstairs and outside, "what the fuck do you mean Pete?"

Gabriel grinned, "Pete. He and I talked, he smells amazing-"

Dean slammed him against the house, "you son of a bitch. How dare you, you have no right!"

Gabriel growled, shoving Dean back, "no right to what!? Finding a mate!?"

Dean shoved back, "He's fucking grieving! You have no right to take advantage of someone who just lost their parents and almost their brother!"

Gabriel growled, eyes turning red. He slammed Dean against the wall, growling.

A car door slammed in the distance, feet rushing.

Gabriel growled in Dean's face, "how dare you think I would take advantage of him, when all I want to do is bring him some sort of happiness. You had Cassie, your true mate, while grieving. What if I'm his true mate? Why can't I help him through this?"

Cas was by Gabriel's side now, eyes red too.

"Gabriel. Back off."

Gabriel growled, staring hard at Dean.

Dean was silent, staring at Gabriel.

Cas forced himself between the two, shoving Gabriel away.

"I said,  _back off_ _!_ " Cas was growling now, readying for a fight.

Gabriel finally backed off, calming himself down.

"I don't intend on using him. I want to find my true mate and as far as I can see, that's looking to be Pete."

Dean nodded, "alright but if you hurt that poor kid, I don't give a fuck about who you are to me or your status, I will kill you."

Gabriel nodded gruffly, "I should get going. I'll be seeing you Dean, Cas."

Then the Alpha was gone. Cas turned to Dean.

"What was that?"

"Your brother wants to date Pete."

Cas nodded, "how did it get to him pinning you against the side of the house? He looked like he was going to bite your head off."

Dean shrugged, "I slammed him against the house accusing him of taking advantage of a grieving Omega. He got pissed and protective."

Cas hummed, Dean looked at him.

"Why are you just getting home? What is it, like two?"

Cas nodded, "I stayed later at the gallery to help clean up."

Dean nodded, threading their fingers together, he leaned in to whisper in Cas's ear, despite no one being around them, "wanna go to our room and I can suck you off?"

Cas groaned, turning to kiss Dean.

Dean led Cas to their room, he opened the door and Lacey lift her head to look at them.

Dean patted her head then moved her on the floor, he pushed Cas on the bed, undoing his pants.

Dean undid his own pants and got in between Cas's legs.

He leaned down and kissed Cas's tip, that was leaking precum. Cas moaned, trying to stay quiet.

Dean licked a stripe up Cas's cock, sucking at the tip. He leaned up and kissed his Alpha, moving to bite his ear.

"Want you to fuck my throat, make me not be able to talk tomorrow baby."

Cas groaned, bucking his hips against Deans.

Dean moved down to Cas's cock, taking it in his mouth. Taking his own dick in his hand, his other hand holding him up.

Cas moved his hips up a little, pushing his cock in Dean's mouth.

Cas's rhythm got faster and faster, soon he was shoving his cock in Dean's throat, hands in his hair, pushing Deans head down.

Dean gagged, swallowing around Cas's cock, eyes watering.

Cas kept shoving his dick in, knot forming.

Soon his knot popped and he streams of cum spilled in Dean's throat.

Dean swallowed around Cas's cock, causing it to jerk and more cum to spurt out.

Dean pulled off of Cas and gasped, tugging at his own cock. He was so close.

Only when Cas's own hand joined Dean's did he cry out, spurting his cum all over Cas's stomach.

Cas leaned over and grabbed something he knew was dirty and wiped himself off. He pulled Dean, shedding the rest of their clothes and got them under the covers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Dean's throat was raw, really raw. It hurt to talk.

Cas fretted over it.

"Cas... Relax."

Cas poured tea in a cup, "Don't speak Dean. You can make it worse. Call into work tonight, stay home."

Dean rolled his eyes but nodded, taking the hot tea from Cas.

"Your fault." Dean took a sip of tea.

Cas smiled, sitting next to Dean.

Sam came running in, "Dean! Dean!"

Sam got up on Dean and sat in his lap.

Dean rasped, "Hey buddy."

Sam frowned, "Are you sick? Do you need medicine?"

Dean snorted, "I'm okay Sam."

Sam nodded, "Jess come over today?"

Dean smiled, "sure!"

Sam smiled wide. This kid was gone on this girl, even if he didn't know it.

Sam ran off, Cas sat next to Dean.

"I'm surprised Jess's parents are still letting her come over, "I'm sure she told them what happened last time."

Cas wrapped his arm around Dean, pulling him to his own body.

"I'm gonna go call in work."

Deans phone rang later that day, "hello?"

"Whoa brotha', your voice is ruined. Now I understand why you called in. How'd you get so sick?"

Dean blushed, "it's uh... I'm not sick..."

"What do you mean- Oh. Heh. Maybe Cas should be a little more gentle."

Deans face flammed, "Ya, uh, well."

Benny laughed, "Well, I'll see you at work in a couple days, enjoy your days off."

Dean nodded, "thanks Benny, talk to you later."

Dean hung up, arms encircled his waist from behind.

Dean smiled and looked back at Cas.

"I need to go to the store, wanna go with?"

Cas nodded, "I'll go get Sammy, you get Riley?"

Dean nodded and the two separated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the store, the two decided to separate to get things faster, Dean had San and Cas took Riley.

Dean was looking at meat when he smelled the Alpha.

Dean looked around and spotted him, he was staring at him with hunger in his eyes.

Dean growled at him turned, showcasing his mating mark.

"Should we get ham, beef, or turkey Sam?"

Sam smiled, "ham!"

"Oka-"

"Dean Winchester!"

Dean turns around, seeing someone who he didn't think he'd see again.

"Ash?"

The man grinned, pulling him into a hug.

"Man, it's so awesome to see you again."

Dean laughed, "man, I thought I'd never see you again!"

Ash pulled back, "and who's fault is that? You just left! No explanation of where."

Dean rubbed his neck, "ya, sorry... After, you know, I kinda went off to college and let that take over my life."

Ash looked down to the little boy next to Dean's side, "Is this little Sammy?"

Dean grinned, "Ya, grew more in the last three years you saw him last."

"Dean!"

Dean turned, seeing blonde hair running at him.

He didn't have time to reply before his arms were full of a small beta.

Dean stumbled back, almost knocking into Sam.

"Hey Jo."

Cas was wandering around the store, looking for Dean. He had gotten what he needed.

When he finally found him, he saw a small blonde jump into his mates arms, watched as his mate said something.

Then he watched as the blonde kissed Dean, who froze.

Cas quickly made his way over there, growling, eyes turning red.

"Dean."

Dean unfroze from his name being growled, Dean sat Jo down, turning.

"Hey Cas."

Dean could see Cas's eyes were Alpha red, his own eyes wanting to turn gold, his Omega wanting to please his Alpha, but he held back.

Cas growled, "Omega."

Dean frowned, glancing between Cas, Jo, and Ash.

He sighed, turning to Jo and Ash, "this is my mate, Castiel."

Jo squeaked, Ash smirked.

"Didn't know when you ran away to college that you found yourself a mate."

Dean nodded, "Cas was staring at Jo, who was shifting uncomfortably under Cas's stare.

"Cas."

Cas's eyes slid to Dean, "Omega."

Dean frowned "You don't need to use your Alpha voice on me."

Cas growled, his eyes glancing over to Jo. Dean rolled his eyes, "She didn't know Cas. We use to fool around when I was younger, relax."

Cas silently brooded but Dean decided to ignore it, he turned back to Ash and Jo.

"Yes, I found a mate in college and we actually just had a pup."

Ash nodded, "cool."

"Why are you guys down here and not in Sioux Falls?"

Ash smiled, Jo was still staring at Cas, "Road trip. Bobby and Ellen are with us too."

Dean perked up, "You guys should come over. We can have dinner."

Ash nodded, "Ya. We will."

Dean gave them their address then Riley started to get fussy.

He turned to Cas, "we better check out, Riley is getting fussy."

Cas nodded, Dean turned to Ash and Jo, "see you guys later?"

They nodded and the family walked away to the checkout line.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas was quiet the whole way home.

When they stepped through the door, Dean sat Riley on the table and told Sam to go play somewhere.

Dean turned to Cas, arms folded, "what's up with you?"

Cas was glaring.

Dean sighed, "Alpha."

"You blatantly got kissed and then when I got angry, for as you are _my_ mate, you tell me to relax? Tell me, how is that anywhere okay?"

Dean sighed, walking up and wrapping his arms around his mate, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just acted like that was no big deal because it wasn't. Though, Jo didn't know I was mated and as I said back there, we had a thing when I was younger. I can assure you she won't try again, plus I think you scared her."

Cas growled, wrapping his arms around Dean, "good. You're my Omega. Mine."

Dean nuzzled Cas's jaw, "yours."


End file.
